


Stay with me

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ardyn and Somnus gets along really well, Awkwardness, Cute, Cute Couples, F/M, Fluff, Gilgamesh is Ardyn and Somnus' guardian, High School AU, Insomnia, Love at First Sight, Nervousness, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Ravus is Aera's overprotective brother, Ravus is a jerk, Solheim (Final Fantasy XV), Solheim is a real place, Somnus is just Somnus, Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV), Young Ardyn Izunia, Young Somnus Lucis Caelum, aerdyn, mention of other characters, second favorite pair, sfw, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: Classes are back in session and a familiarslimyArdyn Izunia and his younger brother, Somnus attend a rather private school. Ardyn was to graduate and attend a university. Upon his first day back, he meets and befriends Aera Mirus Fleuret, a shy student who was homeschooled for most of her education since childhood. Ardyn becomes the first guy she meets.Would these two just remain friends or would fate hold something special for these two?
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia





	1. First Day

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Went off an alarm for a couple minutes. A male groaned as the sound irritated him and awoken him from his slumber. Slapping the snooze button in irritation, the alarm clock stopped and the male began to sleep once more.

Until.

"Beep. Beep. Beep!" Went another voice, mimicking the original sound as the other male gripped onto his pillow and threw it towards the other "Another word of you and I'll have your head, Somnus!" Hissed the older male as he glared at his younger brother. Somnus laughed as he caught the pillow and hugged it in the most mocking _innocent_ way ever "Come on, brother. You're going to sleep today away. You really are boring, aren't you?" 

His brother, Ardyn Izunia groaned as he sat up in bed, with the blanket sliding down to his lap and his hair a massive mess, thankfully not tangled as how he once had it when it was long. He recently decided to cut it slightly shorter than shoulder length. Ruffling his own hair, Ardyn stretched his arms out and sighed in relief "Wouldn't it be a miracle to sleep away the day that matters naught to me?"

Somnus shrugged his shoulders and threw back the pillow towards his older brother and motioned him to follow "I'll be grabbing breakfast. Think Gil is waiting for you already. Get up, you lazy bum..."

Ardyn rolled his eyes, watching Somnus exit his room and sighing out to himself. Ardyn glanced over his night stand and unplugged his phone from the charger and saw it was only 7:15AM. Frowning to the time, he contemplated on getting up and rather than him having to encounter his pest of a younger brother, he decided to get up and refreshen himself.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Have either of you seen my black fedora?" Ardyn began as he approached the kitchen, scratching the back of his head in confusion as he was looking everywhere for his fedora. Somnus rose a brow as he began to take a sip from a black coffee mug and looked at his brother "You normally have it in your room?"

"It's not there."

"Did you already lose it?"

"How would I if you all given it to me for my birthday not so long ago..." Ardyn took a seat besides his brother and greeted Gilgamesh. The adult in this household. The one who took in these two Izunia brothers since they were younger. Gilgamesh was just in a sleeveless top with pajama pants. With his long silver hair up in a messy bun. Taking his own cup of coffee, Gil took a sip as well "You should know where it is, Ardyn..."

The older Izunia nibbled on a biscuit and had his eyebrow rise and drop within a second "I'll find it eventually..."

Somnus nudged his brother's upper arm and grinned rather proudly to him "Now, aren't you excited to finally be in the last day of class? If I remember right, you graduate this year." Even if Somnus gives Ardyn the worst headache to ever headache, deep down, he loves and cares for his brother. Due to the fact their parents suddenly passed ways when they were both younger, Ardyn is literally the only family Somnus has. If not for Gilgamesh, as this man was begged by the previous Izunia to take them both if anything ever happened to them. Since, Somnus and Ardyn _never_ separated from one another. 

Ardyn sat back in his chair and eyed his brother "Yes. I'm fully aware... But, it'll be a pain now into having to think of which university to attend to for this upcoming year. I'd return back home to Solheim, but seeing that Niflheim stole our territory, I might have to reconsider my decision..."

"Or you could always take stance and work as a glaive." Gilgamesh suggested. Not in a serious manner, only to try and hype up his older 'son'. Ardyn forced out a slight smile and shook his head "I rather not dedicate my life into protecting a family that is naught to me."

Gilgamesh couldn't begin to comprehend with Ardyn's logic for this. Then again, from what had happened to their parents. Everything went against Ardyn's wishes to serve as a honorable Glaive. 

Eyeing the time, it read 7:50AM. The older being stood up from his seat and nodded his head "Then we should get going.. Somnus," looking at his brother "I shall meet you there as I need to retrieve my schedule.." Walking away from the kitchen. Somnus stayed behind and waved his hand "Yeah yeah.. I'll met with you later, brother."

Gilgamesh nodded his head as he watched both brothers interact calmly (Which was surprising for once) and looked at Somnus as well "Watch over your brother, will you?" The younger Izunia shrugged his shoulders as a stereotypical teenager and stood up from his seat "Got it, Gil~"

* * * * * * * * * *

With 5 minutes left to spare, Ardyn finally made it towards the classroom he was assigned to. He didn't care to having to see or make new friends. So long as no one bothered him throughout this school year, he hoped to be fine. 

Scrolling through his phone as he waited for class to start, a soft gentle voice began to speak to him as this person stood a desk besides his "Hi.. Might I sit here?" Ardyn glanced from his phone and saw a blond girl with a diamond headband wrapped around her forehead. Ardyn found it rather suiting for the girl but he chose to not compliment her on it. Removing his bag from the seat, he placed it on the floor besides himself and offered a slight smile towards her "Seat's yours."

The girl smiled softly to him, placing her bag in front of his and took a seat while Ardyn continued to scroll through his phone once more. 

After 3 hours of class time, it was now time to lunch break. The school bell rung and their teacher, Ms. Yeagre placed her eraser bar down and motioned to her students in a finger "Now I expect to have your hypothesis on the Starscourge on my desk by tomorrow. And that means you, Mr. Izunia." Ardyn glanced at the teacher and he placed his pen down after making doodles on his notepad. A smirk tugged upon his lips and he nodded "Certainly, Ms. Yeagre."

"Now go have lunch."

Seeing the classroom go empty. Ardyn packed up his things and saw the blond girl pull out her lunch and placed it on her desk. Ardyn stood up and watched her eat her lunch alone.

"You're not eating in the cafeteria?" The maroon haired asked the girl look at him and cleared her mouth "No.. I don't know my way around this building and I fear I'll lose my way." Ardyn thought for a moment as he placed his bag down once again and gritted his teeth. Hoping to get a proper answer from her. The older Izunia kept his focus on her "Then might I accompany you then? I can go ahead and walk you around the building so you may get a feel of your surroundings."

The girl smiled softly and nodded her head "Please. Thank you, Mr. Izunia.." Not knowing his name, this was the only name she got due to their teacher. Ardyn sat down on his seat once more and took out an apple from his bag "No need to be formal with me. Please, call me Ardyn."

The girl smiled to his kindness and she picked up a strawberry from her container "Nice to meet you, Ardyn. My name is Aera. Aera Mirus Fleuret."

"Pleasure is mine, Aera."

* * * * * * * * * *

Hours after their lunch period ended, Ardyn took the liberty of having to show Aera around the first floor of their school building. Seeing he had nothing else to do rather wait for his brother to finish with his class, so this was the best time killer he had "Right this way." Ardyn spoke, having his bag over his shoulder and walked side by side with Aera.

Showing her around, a room caught her attention. She paused midway and she called out "Ardyn? Could we see this room?" The maroon haired male rose a brow as he looked at room then Aera "The art room? If you wish, make yourself in." He opened the door for her, only to find a classroom filled canvases, easels, etc. She clapped her hands together and made her way to a table "How lovely. This is rather the first time I set foot in a room as this."

Ardyn rose a brow as he followed Aera and sat across from her "Yes? How so?" This was strange of Aera to point out. Any student attending this school should at _least_ know of this room...

Or so he thought.

Aera sighed softly as she focused on Ardyn "Back home, I was never really allowed to attend a studio. Much less own one. I'd like to attend one, but I was home schooled until I transferred here to finish my studies. I moved here with my elder brother for the meantime then we're heading back home."

Ardyn frowned to her words and sat back "I was lead to believe you were an ordinary student. My apologies, Aera. And might I ask? Where are you from?"

Picking up a drawing pencil from close by, she slid a white piece of paper towards her way and she kindly smiled "I'm from Tenebrae. It was rather a long ride for me from Tenebrae to come here to Lucis." She chuckled softly as she began sketching.. Making Ardyn watch, holding his head in place as he rested it upon his closed fist and elbow resting on the table. He couldn't careless about the time they both were wasting, he just kept Aera company until the final bell rung. After a long awkward silence of a pencil making a sound against the paper, Aera finally asked "And yourself?"

"What?"

"Where are you from?" Aera smiled at Ardyn as she stopped for a moment "Are you from here? From Insomnia?" Blinking, Ardyn sighed to himself for having to answer her question "No. I'm from Solheim.." 

His phone buzzed, seeing it was a text from Somnus

_'Brother. Where are you?'_

_'Art room... With a friend...'_

"Anyway... I'm from Solheim. I've been living here in Lucis for about 10 years? I'm hoping to move back home if I hope to graduate this year but I rather wait for my brother to finish as well within a year." Aera blinked as she kept her focus on Ardyn "Lucky you.. You finish this year?" 

"Yes. What made you question me?" Ardyn rose a brow as he kept his focus on Aera as she slowly resumed her drawings “I didn’t know as you’re one of the first people here to be kind to me. I understand that we might not be friends but I appreciate all you’ve done to help me somehow fit in.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes in a slight teasing manner and gave out a soft smile “no need to worry about it, Aera. As that saying goes ‘ _That’s what friends are for_ ’

Moments later, the door to the art room opened and Somnus stepped in “brother!” Only to have Ardyn eye up towards his brother “Somnus.”

Aera turned around and saw the other male male approach them both “oh, hello there.” Were greeted Somnus as the boy took a seat besides his elder brother “hey.”

The Fleuret thought of packing up her things as she saw Ardyn sitting with his brother but Ardyn held his hand out to reassure her “No need to fear, this is merely my younger brother. Allow me to introduce you to my brother; Somnus.”

The blond offered a smile to Somnus and he extended his hand out “nice to meet you...” 

“Aera.” She spoke back as she shook his hand “your brother here has been kind enough to show me around. I appreciate it from him.” Somnus peered over his brother as he smirked deviously "You have a good eye, brother~" Causing Ardyn to roll his eyes and have Aera laugh softly "You both are something."

* * * * * * * * * *

At the end of the day, the final bell rung and all the students exited the building. Having his phone in hand, Ardyn sent out a text to his brother ' _I just arrived outside. Only awaiting over at the fountain._ '. A voice was heard as Ardyn placed his phone down, having to look over, he noticed Aera walking down the steps with another blond girl. This one seemed to be wearing shorts and a red like leather jacket with a cap on. Keeping his gaze focused on her, her choice in clothes seemed strange, but he chose not to question it...

"Been a real pleasure meeting y'all." She began.

"Please. Pleasure is all mine. " Aera concluded as she noticed Ardyn standing underneath a tree as if standing away from the remaining sunlight "Oh, it's Ardyn!" The other blond girl looked towards his direction then crossed her arms "'Ardyn'? Ah, that handsome lookin' guy in the senior class. He's quite a hottie to look at. Have you spoke to him?"

Aera nodded her head "Yes. He seems a nice guy. He was kind enough to show me around school earlier today and I met his younger brother. Somnus, I think it was." The girl, Cindy, blinked and she pouted "Oh no no no, you met _Somnus_? Dear, he's a total doozy! Though I can't blame 'im for having to take slight resemblance of the current Prince of Lucis." Cindy's phone buzzed in her back pocket, having to move it from her pocket, she saw that she was running late with an appointment with a client "Oh darn, I have to move. I shall talk to you tomorrow,"

"I understand."

"Name's Cindy. Whenever you like, head on over to Hammerhead, I reside there with my Paw Paw. Maybe you can bring along this Ardyn fellow as well." She grinned as she placed her phone away and Aera considered it "I'll ask him. Thank you, Cindy."

Now being alone, Aera stepped down the steps and made herself over to Ardyn. She smiled at him as she waved "Ardyn." Having Ardyn smile softly at her "Aera."

Leaning against the side of the tree, Ardyn, once again, accompanied Aera until they both would want to head home. The maroon haired male made conversation with the blond as they stayed together.

Little did they both know, Somnus appeared, taking out his phone and from a distance, he shot a photo of both Ardyn and Aera conversing with one another, hoping to surprise him with such a photograph. To his surprise Ardyn caught sight of his younger brother but decided against it into asking him why he took a shot of them both.

Finally calling it a day, Ardyn built up his own confidence and sighed out a bit "I'm afraid that we're heading home. Might you need a walk home?" Surprising Somnus to such kindness Ardyn EVER showed anyone. Aera smiled and shook her head "I'm okay for today. My brother is stopping by shortly to escort me home. Again, I thank you for your kindness, Ardyn." to which she lightly kissed Ardyn on his cheek. Definitely not being passionate at all "See you tomorrow?"

Somnus watched, surprised for what he just witnessed, he nudged his brother as Ardyn grew slightly red on his cheeks and felt...

_Odd_

"Of course he'll see you tomorrow, right, _brother_?" A mimicking smirk invaded Somnus' features as Ardyn glanced away, nodding "Sure. Take care, Aera."


	2. Another Day

"Wake up, brother!" Somnus yelled, having to jump in bed, straddling onto Ardyn as well as trapping his arms upon his elder brother's sides. Causing Ardyn to snap his eyes open and struggle underneath his grasp. The maroon haired growled in disgust as he tried pushing his brother off "You have my attention and now get off me!"

Somnus laughed at his brother's struggles and slid himself off his brother. The younger Izunia crossed his arms as he smirked down to his brother "You're just going to lie down all day? You're going to miss seeing your _girlfriend_ today." 

' _Girlfriend_?' Ardyn sat up, with his hair a mess, his sleepy gaze turned into a confusing one "What are you talking about? What 'girlfriend'?" Ardyn didn't bother stretching as he yawned to himself a bit. Standing up from his own bed, his brother teased "That girl from yesterday." 

A frown invaded Ardyn's features and he grabbed for a towel and made himself passed his brother "What _are_ you talking about?" this irritated the elder Izunia. Somnus' dumb mind games irritated Ardyn. He was going to step outside his own room, Ardyn paused for a moment as he remembered her name "You mean Aera?" turning around, to have Somnus grin deviously and hold out his own smart phone, as if he wanted to show something as proof "You spent a whole day with her yesterday. I saw how careful you were towards her." Ardyn blinked as he slowly approached his brother's phone

"Did you..." Seeing a photo of both him and Aera smiling to each other. 

"She even _kissed_ your cheek" The younger blurted out and he chuckled as Ardyn grew a bit red "That didn't mean that she automatically became my girlfriend!" 

Gods, Somnus was super annoying on this! Much less now _embarrassing_ him?! 

"Enough of this foolish nonsense, Somnus! Let me refreshen myself." Ardyn rolled his eyes, making his way into the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

Both brothers arrived to the school ground after an hour and both bid a good day to Gilgamesh, they both stood by the steps of the building and Ardyn was in deep thought from his conversation with Somnus earlier. He respects Aera as a good fellow classmate. Maybe a friend..

But a girlfriend?

Not only this is awkward and too early, but... He doesn't see himself worthy of being as such to her.

It was nearly time and Ardyn wanted to wait for Aera until she arrived, but knowing the outcome of his own brother embarrassing him? He won't risk this. 

"I'm heading inside, brother."

His younger brother rose a brow as he had his arms crossed and glanced at his brother "You're not going to wait for her?"

"No." 

10 minutes went by

Aera ran towards the steps of the building, surprisingly looking as if she overslept and only had a few minutes to dress properly. With her usual headband, a over-sized sweatshirt, black leggings and boots. Somnus watched her run and watched her catch her breath as she stopped in front of him "It's you..." The younger Izunia blinked and Aera tried catching her breath 

"I... I'm sorry I ran late... I hope I'm not late for class?" She panted, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. Somnus smiled at her as he shook his head "Nah, you're on time. A minute early.

Aera managed to level her breathing and smiled softly "I'm relived for this." then noticed that Somnus was alone for a moment. Remembering that he's related to Ardyn. Remembering that they're both brothers "Oh," Somnus rose a brow as Aera spoke again "Is your brother not attending class today?" 

The navy haired male bit his tongue as he held off a chuckle but simply shook his head "No. My brother is already here. He just left to class." to which Aera smiled at him and fixed some of her hair to rest right behind her ear "Okay. I shall get to class then. Might I see you later on?"

Somnus smirked a bit as he nodded "Sure. Let's see about that."

* * * * * * * * * *

Yet, another 3 hours passed by and class ended once more for another lunch break. As everyone was leaving, once again Aera stayed back, but rather her eating on her own as the previous day, she looked over to her side and saw Ardyn keep his focus on his phone. He had a bored feature written all over his face and yet, his thumb was swiping his phone screen. Aera could only guess he was playing a mobile game. She took out a water bottle from her bag and snapped the cap open "Ardyn?"

The male froze his thumb in place and looked at Aera "Yes?"

The blond smiled at him as she felt bad for not greeting him earlier "I apologize, Ardyn" throwing Ardyn off guard. He frowned to her sudden apology and he placed his phone down on his desk "Aera? Why? What's wrong?"

The Fleuret sighed as she kept her focus on her water bottle "I wanted to meet you this morning. Say 'hi', but I didn't get a chance to do so. Forgive me."

It confused Ardyn even more but the male couldn't help but chuckle to her innocentness "That's it?" Aera blushed a bit as she looked at Ardyn "My dear, I thought something troublesome happened. This nothing for you to worry for."

Aera pouted as she took a sip from her water, hearing the bottle crunch in her hands, she swallowed the liquid and sighed "Okay. But I still am sorry for not saying hi..."

He just chuckled and shook his head "If I must, you're forgiven, Aera." reaching down to his own bag, pulling out a bright red apple, he first offered it to her "Would you like it?" The blond glanced at the fruit and without a second thought, she accepted it and frowned "You're not going to eat anything?"

Ardyn shook his head as he gave a soft smile to her "I'm not hungry."

Aera frowned to that logic and shook her head "Ardyn. You have to eat." Pushing the apple towards him, Ardyn shook his head and sighed "No. I desire no foods of any kind. If anything, I prefer to wait for after class so I can make myself something at home. I may not see my guardian to know what he wants, but I'll have something later.."

Aera sighed as she took out a plastic knife from her bag, which concerned Ardyn, placed the apple on her desk, cutting through it in. Seeing the juice spill out and bubble, Aera did her best to cut a portion of it and handed the one she held on her hand to Ardyn "Then you're not going home unless you eat this." Only to earn a groan from him, taking the half cut fruit from her hand, Ardyn sighed out and took a bite from it. More of its juice spilled out onto his mouth and he just ate the fruit.

Aera laughed softly to his remark and she ate the other half. 

This interaction became awkward but they both sat in silence, filling their space with the crunch of the bite they both took from their own slices of apple. 

* * * * * * * * * *

As the final bell rung once again, both Ardyn and Aera walked together out of the building to that tree they first hung out at. The girl began to wave her hand towards her face as she began to sweat due to the immense heat. Ardyn took notice and rose a brow "How smart of you for having to wear a sweater of this standard for this day." 

Aera quickly glared at Ardyn and responded with "Yes. But I'm not here wearing a oversized jacket, fedora, black pants and boots with fingerless gloves though" 

How right she was but Ardyn didn't care. The maroon haired male merely shrugged and gave off a toothy grin to which Aera secretly found attractive "It's a fashionable taste I have, my dear." Once again being in this long awkward silence. Not even Somnus came about to ruin their moment. Perhaps he was arriving home late. Only he would know. And yet, Aera's brother hadn't come and picked her up yet.

They both can't be stuck at school grounds as everyone was leaving. It'll be strange. So they'll have to hang out somewhere. 

This awkwardness irritated Ardyn to the core. Yet he didn't know how to properly _be_ with anyone if not for his infuriating brother.

What to do...

"Let's go have a walk." Aera finally spoke and Ardyn rose a brow "A walk? To where might I ask?"

The blond smiled and she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and fixed her bag over her shoulder "Not sure. Wherever the mood sets for us."

To which... Ardyn accepted this little idea.


	3. One night

Leaving the school ground. Ardyn pulled down upon his fedora as the sunbeam glared down onto him as he growled in disgust "You might already figured why I wear my beloved fedora now," Aera laughed softly as she witnessed Ardyn grumble as a angry old man.

The Fleuret walked side by side with the Izunia and they walked down the street. 

This city lifestyle was rather new for them both. For Aera; she was already used to her hidden life in Tenebrae with the fact that she resided with her younger sister, a overprotected elder brother and her mother. More to say, she was home-schooled until she transferred here. While for Ardyn; he moved here to Insomnia from Solheim nearly 10 years ago due to an unfortunate event that had happened and he would not want to head back home to revisit that memory. 

Walking for about 10 minutes, they both walked down the path of northeast of Insomnia. Seeing posts and banners using the logo commemorating the Lucian Royal Family; The Lucis Caelums.

Seeing those signs made the male roll his eyes as he showed no respect for them "Such a waste of decoration.." passing by the posts, stepping up a flight of stairs to be upon a high line. Walking up on the steps and using the railings for unnecessary support, all he only wished to do was to tear down the decorations and watch it crumble before him. 

But he couldn't.

Tilting his head back, the same design he saw on the posts, he saw it on balloons. 

Having him sigh deeply.

Aera followed along with him and saw him place his elbows on the railings and he just kept his focus on the endless buildings that stretched before him. The blond frowned and stood by him, feeling concerned for him "Ardyn?"

No answer.

"Is everything alright? You were fine all day. Until now.." lightly placing her hand upon his shoulder, he sighed as she grew gentle towards him "You can tell me, love."

This side of Ardyn wasn't presented to Aera before. His anger. His disgust. His disrespect for the Lucis Caelums. 

He kept his silence for a while until he finally spoke "No matter what..." Pause. "No matter the consequences." Another pause. "Promise me." Finally looking at her, to her surprise, his orbs changed from the warm honey eyes to a cold golden daemon shade. Making the mood tense, Aera wanted to let go of him but something told her to stay with him as he spoke " _Stay with me always_."

Knowing they were both alone, this sudden affection was like a eternal contract being made between the two. 

Aera paused for a moment as she nodded, her smile warmed his heart and her promise was made "Always."

A buzz interrupted their moment and it belonged to Aera. She reached down to her pocket and saw that it was a call from her brother. Aera pressed the green button upon her screen and answered the call. 

"Ravus?" Aera finally answered. Only to have Ardyn listen.

Upon the other end was her brother ' _Sister! You had me worried sick. I was a little late into picking you up from school and you weren't there..._ '

"Yes, I know, but I long left the grounds and I'm with a friend."

' _Okay. I trust you're okay wherever you are?_ '

"Yes, brother." 

' _Good... I shall be waiting for your arrival here at home.._ ' the voice concluded and Aera smiling, bidding a farewell and hung up the call. 

Ardyn rose a brow as he listened "Your brother, I assume?"

"You assumed right," placing her phone back into her pocket, Aera sighed "He got worried that he didn't get me in time and that's why he called me."

"Shall I escort you home then?" Ardyn suggested only to be surprised by Aera's answer "No. I want to spend this evening with you. I'd like to explore being out and about. Being home honestly bores me, might I stay at your home for the night?" Throwing Ardyn completely off guard. 

He did say to be by his side always, he really didn't think this through... But whatever. 

Ardyn held his hand out and gave her a soft smile "Very well. I might as well introduce you to my guardian as well. Be warned, he might be a strange fellow."

* * * * * * * * * *

Arriving to the apartment building that was 15 minutes away from where they stood. Arriving at the 5th floor, Aera's eyes widened to see part of the city view as the scenery fascinated her "You live here?!" She asked with such glee. Seeing out the window, seeing light posts go on, looking up to the sky, seeing a lovely orangey color mixed with white and yellow, it was beautiful to what Aera could ever imagine. But spending this moment with Ardyn made the scenery 10 times more beautiful.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Ardyn felt around the wall and flipped on a light switch that illuminated his entire living room. A lone coffee table in the middle, over a grey rug. A long couch by a wall besides a double glass sliding door that lead out to the outside balcony. Right across the couch was a television stand and a gaming system. 

Ardyn sat down on the couch and took off his fedora and sighed out "Won't your brother kill you if he finds out you're at a strangers home?" His curiosity spoke for itself as he couldn't help but ask. Aera smiled as she placed her bag down on the floor and took a seat besides Ardyn "I don't think he would. What would one night do? I know he's protective of me, but I want to spend time away from home." She spoke honestly, to which Ardyn chuckled "if you say so."

Being in this awkward silence once more, there was only _one_ thing that ruptured that silence. 

One of their stomach growled.

With their eyes widened in shock, they looked at each other and immediately spoke at the same time "It's not me." only to happen again and to their surprise, it was from Ardyn. The blond pointed her finger at him as she pouted "It _is_ from you."

"But I..."

"Hush. You're going to eat. No 'but's from you, mister!" Sounding ever so demanding, Ardyn rolled his eyes and stood up only to be forced to sit again as Aera shot a glare at him, having him to freeze in place "I'll go make you something to eat. You didn't eat at all today. I'll make you something."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Ardyn gave her a cold stare and Aera made her way to the kitchen to try and whip something up for the male. Ardyn sat back upon the couch and crossed his arms as if he was scolded as a little child "The nerve of her..." took out his phone once again, turning it on and played a game of virtual chess while he waited.

An hour flew by and Aera finished cooking.

She stepped over to the other room and presented Ardyn with a plate of peppery daggerquill rice and placed it upon the table for him along side a cup of sparkling water, to Ardyn's surprise, didn't know they _had_ such beverage...

Aera sat down besides Ardyn and held a spoon "Now Ardyn, you're going to eat."

Frowning, Ardyn kept his focus on the blond and wanted to say 'no' but Aera scooped up rice with some veggies and took her chance as Ardyn had his mouth slightly open, shoving the food into his mouth, causing him to hidden his eyes in shock and surprise "Hmph!"

Ardyn merely wanted to spit out the food but actually ate it. The flavors actually surprised him of how good it was, he couldn't help but breathe out and hummed to the taste "Furr iz gooo..." Aera laughed softly as she lightly tapped on his nose with the spoon "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ardyn."

Once more, he spoke but this time more properly, taking the spoon from her grasp, Ardyn chuckled softly as he scooped a spoonful of food and held it towards her "I said it tastes good." Giving the portion into her mouth, having her to eat up. They both blinked at each other and they laughed softly together at their cute childish antics.

After half hour, they finished eating, Aera insisted into taking the plate back towards the kitchen, but Ardyn stopped her, doing her the favor and placing it into the dish washer. Only to come back to her making another phone call to her brother who continued to send text messages to her "Oh dear. Is your brother worried for you?" Ardyn asked, Aera sighed and nodded "Yes. He's worried sick about me. It's now running late and I was meant to be home an hour ago..."

Ardyn frowned as he took a water bottle from the fridge and one for her too and furrowed his brows "I could escort you back home if you wish, Aera." Ardyn offered as he grew concerned for Aera's safety and her slight panic.

Finally one thing Ardyn asked made her blush deeply "Don't you have a boyfriend that could stop by and escort you?" Only to have the blond look at him "What 'boyfriend'?" Allowing to feel awkward than he already was "No! No no no no! I don't have a boyfriend, silly!"

' _Gods!_ ' Ardyn bit down on his tongue as he made this super awkward now "I'm sorry for asking..." Aera sighed softly as she shook her head "Not your fault. But," pausing, she tapped her fingers together in a somewhat nervous manner "Might I stay here for the night? I can tell my brother that I can take class off tomorrow and head home then." The maroon haired male slowly nodded his head and stood up "Sure. I'll see if I have room for you to sleep in. You can leave your belongings over there on the kitchen table. And fear naught as it's just my brother, guardian and I only living here. Rest assured, you'll be safe with me, Aera."

The sense of security made Aera feel at ease. She'll have to thank Ardyn for his hospitality. Taking her boots off and along with her belongings, she brought them to a available seat. Taking her carriable makeup bag she packed earlier and escorted herself to Ardyn's room. Along the way, she saw portraits hanging on the walls and it mostly consists of both Ardyn and Somnus being younger and a couple of a grown man wearing a mask and dueling with one of them. Seems to be training.

To her surprise, Aera smiled the photographs and she examined the photos further. Keeping her focus on the photos, one particular one caught her interests. It was a faded colored photograph. Focusing on it, it looked as a young preteen boy with his hair tied back, his clothes somewhat ripped and with a enormous red blade in hand. Him smiling towards the camera with a grown man besides him. Hair being rather long and silver, tied back as well. Aera could've guessed this man was just a trainer of some sort. Aera looked at the photograph once more, specifically towards the kid and he held the same facial resemblance to Ardyn.

"Could be him.." Muttering softly to herself. 

"Are you done gazing at that old photograph?" Ardyn spoke, scaring Aera in the process. The red haired being chuckled to her surprise, approaching her with his arms crossed. He changed from his usual attire to a black tank top, exposing his slim muscular body, some scars on his arms due to training with his brother and guardian and grey sweats. Aera liked what she saw and immediately looked away "I wasn't looking!" then tried to cover her embarrassment by changing the subject "I was just looking at these photos... I'm guessing that boy is you?"

Ardyn glanced at the photo as well and merely nodded "Yes. That was when I was merely a simply in my preteen years. A year after Gil took both Somnus and I. If I remember, I was merely 12 and Somnus 9..."

Staring at the photograph made Ardyn roll his eyes shut and spun around "I've no time to worry about the past. Come along, I trust you'd need something comfortable to change into?"

Aera nodded, fixing a strand of hair behind her ear and followed Ardyn to his bedroom. She felt nervous being with a boy like this but didn't feel _too_ weird. She proceeded on and ignored her strange feelings, and entered his room.

"it may not seem as much but these are my quarters." Ardyn walked towards his bed and took a seat "And don't tell anyone of the hospitality I'm giving you. Wouldn't want to make anyone jealous now." Aera blushed a bit as she nodded her head "Not at all. Again, this is too generous and kind of you, Ardyn." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Settling down for the night, Ardyn lied on his bed, holding his phone as he played a game of chess along with texting his brother, who was in the other room while Aera was removing makeup from her face along with her diamond headband. She pouted to herself as she didn't bring spare clothes for the night. The blond sighed as she took a glance at Ardyn and took a deep breath, feeling ashamed and embarrassed "Ardyn...? Might I...?"

Moving his phone from view, he saw Aera hugging herself in an uneasy manner and he just sat up, keeping his focus on her "What?"

"Can... I borrow one of your pajamas for the night?" Aera grew red as she asked a guy, a literal stranger who just so happened to be her classmate for comfortable clothes. If she was home, she'd normally ask her older brother, but he wasn't around, so Ardyn was the only option Aera had...

Ardyn grew dumbfounded as he sat up and slowly nodded "Okay... Make yourself to the drawer... Take any shirt you like," and shot a glare at her as he pointed at her "and don't tell anyone of this hospitality I'm spoiling you with, Aera." to which Aera laughed softly, grabbing a shirt and excused herself to the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aera shortly returned with her makeup fully off, her top and undergarments in hand and she changed into Ardyn's shirt. She felt super tiny in his clothing and it was super comforting. Placing her stuff on top of the drawer, Ardyn glanced at Aera and couldn't help but crack a smile to her beauty "You look lovely tonight, Aera" speaking genuinely, Ardyn sat back on his bed and had his arms crossed "I won't speak a word of this to anyone." The Fleuret smiled to his generosity then took a seat upon his bed "Again, you're too kind..."

"It's the least I can do." Speaking rather truthfully, the maroon haired male sat up in bed and placed his phone down upon the night stand. Aera stretched her arms out and heard her muscles pop in place and she sighed out "Are you attending class tomorrow, Ardyn?"

He shook his head and lied down properly, resting his arms behind his head, he kept his gaze focused upon the ceiling "No. I shall take the day to perhaps do some training with my guardian. You may watch if it pleases you." Aera lied down besides Ardyn and without a single doubt, she felt her heart skip a beat as she got physically closer to the male.

Aera grew more nervous into being close towards Ardyn as she lied in bed with him. Ardyn slide himself down in bed as well as he let out a sigh of relief and gave a slight yawn. Aera found it rather cute having to see show off his little vulnerability. To surprise him, she reached a hand out, poking his cheek as she giggled, watching him paw her hand away "Aera. Please." To which the blond laughed softly and surprisingly, they both began to play together as they were alone in private. 

Continuing to poke him, Aera tried her best to win over Ardyn while Ardyn was fighting against Aera. Both of them struggled trying to keep off one another but both were laughing to their joy. 

Until.

The Fleuret was over Ardyn's body, with her legs straddling on him and she held his wrists over his head. They both laughed softly and quieted down as they realized the position they were in. No doubt; Ardyn felt, how would other people call it? Butterflies in his stomach and Aera was blushing rather darkly. Her heart pounding to her sight. 

She immediately tried thinking of an apology but... she wouldn't let her feelings leave her.

"Can... Can I?" She asked softly, having to be mere inches from the male. 

Getting a nod from the male, Aera leaned down and brushed her lips upon Ardyn's. Kissing him rather passionate. Both of them closing their eyes.

Aera placed both her hands upon Ardyn's cheeks while Ardyn placed his hands upon the back of her neck and lower back. 

It was as if they grew passionate for one another. 

Not just for this moment. 

Ever since they met. 

Parting away for a second, Aera buried her face into the pillow besides Ardyn's head and shook her head "I'm sorry about that." Ardyn grew shocked by the passionate kiss and eyed her "that was... quite the kiss, Aera.."

The girl sat up as she continued to straddle him and covered her face as she grew embarrassed "I kissed you, Ardyn. And I'm here having a crush on you and you probably have a girlfriend of your own...! I'm sorry."

Ardyn blinked in confusion and sat up as well, placing a hand upon her cheek, caressing her cheek with his thumb and rose a brow "Now don't be silly, my dear. I know naught of this girlfriend. Needless for me that I don't have one. And I, too, have an interest for you." Speaking truthfully, Ardyn gave her a soft smile and within a split second, Aera immediately hugged Ardyn "You mean it?"

With him giving back, Ardyn nodded "Yes. I wouldn't lie to you, Aera." then gave her a wink, pressing a finger upon his lips as if he was to shush her "Let's keep this a secret for now."

Keeping their secret to themselves, Ardyn finally asked the one question "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend, Aera Mirus Fleuret?"

They both thought this was rather too quick but their emotions thought otherwise. Aera had her cheeks burning to her thoughts and feelings and wrapped her arms around Ardyn's neck "Isn't it too early, Ardyn?"

"You're the one who asked to kiss me _and_ you just told me you have a crush on me. Can't help but return the same feelings for you. Unless you wish for us to pretend this had never happened." Ardyn spoke with a toothy grin, reassuring her "It'll just be between you and me, okay?"

Aera simply nodded as she felt rather odd at first but got surprised by Ardyn who gave her a kiss upon her cheek and smiled softly "Alright. And yes, it'll be your girlfriend." Aera finally spoke.

Ardyn smiled softly to Aera, leaning forth for a second and bopping his forehead with hers, allowing her to laugh softly and hug the red haired male.


End file.
